


I'm hurting [Catradora]

by Spikz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikz/pseuds/Spikz
Summary: After years of abuse from Shadow Weaver in the Horde, Catra tells Adora about how bad it could've gotten and Adora helps her get through everything.
Relationships: Catra/Adora Glimmer/Bow Netossa/Spinnerella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. It Hurts Knowing You're Hurting Too..

It was dark and cold in the Horde compared to Brightmoon where the light in every room was blinding and made you squint your eyes. The walk back "home" as Adora called it was confusing, Bow and Glimmer excitedly talking about how much new things they'd do and start a celebration because of the defeat of Horde Prime. It was futile to actually try do anything else except listen in Catras opinion so that's what she did. A hand hovered over her shoulder contemplating if she would actually touch the feline, sweat nervously slid down the warriors forehead just at something so small like holding onto Catra. "You can touch me y'know." Catra said, her voice was husky and ragged she was probably catching some sort of sickness from being exposed to so many new things to be honest. Adora's face turned a dark shade of red and she did as told putting her hand on the hybrids shoulder and rubbing it slightly, it was quite an awkward hold both of them being terrified of hurting the other more than they already have. "Uh.. hands.. we should hold hands." Adora suggested in the most Adora way ever, waving her hand infront of Catras face making Catra smile softly and hold Adoras hand. Bows excited rambles about actually sleeping in a real bed was kind of annoying as was Glimmers equally high pitched tone. 'Telling them to shut up would be rude..' Catra thought to herself as soon the rain started. Adora took off her red jacket and put it over Catra. It was now ripped and dirty but she'd fix it since it held too much value to her, I mean it was the jacket she saved the world in.. like a hundred times now. They all got soaked in the long run the sun slowly setting Catra was staring at the ground water tripping down from the tips of her ears. "Hey you okay?" Bow asked turning around to face the feline who was hugging herself almost being outrun by the snails at this point. "Shadow Weaver won't come back will she?" Catra was overwhelmed to say the least, her pupils dilated and eyebrows furrowed. "Of course not Catra!" Adora wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder making Catra flinch but she leaned her head on Adoras chest squeezing her eyes shut. Adora was her shield, she'd protect her from Shadow Weaver no matter what all Catra had to do was hide behind her shield and let her take the hits. Yet it seemed the shield Catra once had in the Horde left and was blind to the abuse, Adora didn't know about when Shadow Weaver used her whenever she was mad. Was she really that bad when she was only 11? Did Shadow Weaver do what she did for a good reason, probably.. Catra's mind was dark the longing for Adora and just a normal life was what kept her going. Was she crying? No she couldn't cry that'd make her weak! Catra used the excuse it was the rain, she was fine like usual.  
The long walk to Brightmoon soon ended and Catra was sat on Adoras bed a towel wrapped tightly around her. The sight was quite strange with Adora looking around for clothes while giving Catra a long speech about how she could've gotten sick. "Can I talk to you about Shadow Weaver?" Catra asked holding her stomach, it was aching as was her head.  
And so the conversation started.


	2. Getting "Better"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora have the Shadow Weaver talk.

Catra laid on bed, Adora next to her holding the feline tightly as she closed her eyes. "Can we talk?" Catra asked and Adora nodded. "Of course." Adora almost whispered. Catra sat up and started talking, it was exhausting to here as was all the stress inducing gasps or just looks of concern from the blonde. "Adora! Listen! I.. I.. she abused me.. whenever you got sent away she'd.. she'd." Catra spaced out,

-Flashback-

"Adora.. leave." Shadow Weaver gave a soft pat to adoras head and Catra watched in fear as Adora ran off. The night went on just like you'd expect, Shadow Weaver had assualted the girl for the first time that night. It happened for years, until Catra just begged, even prayed to some hope of getting to just be killed. Of course she didn't. And was here today, in the same position like usual.

-present-

Catra was sobbing in Adoras arms hugging her tightly her nails entrenched into Adoras back. "Don't leave." Catra sobbed out, once, twice, maybe around ten times before she calmed down. "Catra, I won't leave you promise." Adora gave a firm headpat making the feline scrunch her nose up. "Ugh.. idiot." Catra muttered with a small smile.

"Your idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't the best since I'm new to writing!


End file.
